Fever!
by HiitsNat
Summary: Rachel wants Quinn's opinion on her Halloween costume...  Faberry Ficlet! Rated M for...hum Sexual contempt


**I posted this on my tumblr and I thought I should share it here too! So Here's a short (very short) Faberry ficlet. It's set anytime before the Finchel proposal. Faberry friendship established.**

**It's supposed to be fun! There's no plot, really. You could even call it a "crack fic" in some ways… Hope you'll all enjoy it and have many naughty thoughts afterward!**

**Reviews are always welcomed :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting on Rachel's bed, waiting for the diva to get ready. The brunette had insisted Quinn accompanies her at Puck's Halloween party, she wanted an opinion about her outfit before going to the party. The blonde was wondering why Rachel was nervous about it and moreover, why she had called her over Kurt for that kind of opinion. She sighed and looked at the bathroom door.<p>

"Rach, are you ready? We're gonna be late!" Quinn shouted.

"I need a couple more minutes! I'll be right here!" Rachel answered from the bathroom.

Quinn rolled her eyes and rose up from the bed. She walked around the room and decided to put some music on while waiting for the diva. She searched through the brunette's iPhone then turned to the door again.

"Can I put on some music?" She asked.

"Sure! Make yourself at home!" Rachel answered kindly.

"Oh Rachel, by the way, why did you call me?" The blonde asked as she walked toward the door.

"I told you, I needed an opinion about my costume."

"Yes but, why me? Everybody knows Kurt's the best in fashion advice." She said with curiosity.

"Well, since we're now friends, I thought this was a good excuse to spend time together..." Rachel admitted shyly.

Quinn grinned and returned her attention to the iPhone, she put it on shuffle and waited for the music to begin. She raised her eyebrows when she heard the first notes.

"_**There he goes****  
><strong>**My baby walks so slow"**  
><em>

"Quinn, I'm ready!" Rachel cried out from the bathroom.

The blonde sat down on the bed and waited for Rachel to come out. When the brunette opened the door, Quinn had to keep herself from gaping.

"_**Sexual tic-tac-toe  
>Yeah I know we both know<br>It isn't time, no  
>But could you be mine?"<strong>_

The diva was dressed in a shorter version of a cheerleader costume. A really, really shorter version. She was wearing a loose red top that enabled Quinn to see many skin. A black bra could be seen at some places. She was also wearing a red skirt with high heels. Her make-up was not heavy, Rachel had only put some black eyeliner on, black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. Quinn was trying hard not to moan at this marvelous sight, those legs and that body but it was really hard. She was stopped in her tracks when Rachel spoke up.

"So, What do you think?" She asked her with a shy smile.

"I-I...It's...h-m...A really good choice..." Quinn stuttered before trying to compose herself.

"Thank you..." Rachel blushed.

"Does Finn agree with this outfit?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know, I haven't show him yet." The brunette answered with bothered look.

"_**Oh baby, light's on**__**  
><strong>__**But your mom's not home**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey**__**  
><strong>__**With this fever, fever, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**My one and own**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna get you alone**__**  
><strong>__**Give you fever, fever, yeah"**_

Quinn let her eyes linger a little longer on the diva's body then shook her head to clear her thoughts, she needed a distraction and she needed it now!

"I didn't know you liked Adam Lambert." Quinn said casually, trying to change the subject.

"I don't really like him, just that song! It makes me want to dance." She grinned.

_Oh God!_ Quinn thought. Now, in addition with the sight, her imagination was sending her images of Rachel dancing in her costume in a very...Unchristian way...She tried to push those images away and cleared her throat.

"_**Lets get inside your car  
>Just you, me and the stars<br>Kind of menage a trois, sometimes  
>Would you be mine?"<strong>_

"I think we have to go..." She said with an unsteady voice.

"You're right, just let me grab a jacket and I'll be ready!" Rachel smiled before opening her wardrobe.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived and were greeted by Puck. His jaws dropped to the ground when he saw Rachel.<p>

"Oh my! Lookin' smoking hot my little jewish princess!" he smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and entered, she grabbed Rachel by the hand to get her away from Puck. She didn't like the way he looked at her, not at all. She let go of her when they entered the living room.

"Damn Berry! I thought you couldn't look hotter than in that Britney Spears look but you just prove me wrong!" Santana said waving her eyebrows.

"San's right Rachel, you look hot!" Brittany said.

"Hey! Stop that! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Finn complained.

He walked to his girlfriend with a dopey smile before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"See that, I stood up for you!" He said proudly.

"Thank you." Rachel answered with an irritated smile.

Quinn watched the exchange and couldn't help but think that something was up with Rachel. She seemed angry at Finn. She would ask her later in the night. The blonde walked to Santana and Brittany and smiled at them.

"Q! How did you manage it?" Santana smirked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, confused.

"You drove here with Berry, right?" Santana asked.

"Yes..." The blonde answered, still confused.

"Then how did you manage to keep yourself from nailing her on the backseat?" Santana blurted out.

"I'm not even listening to you anymore..." Quinn said with a small smile, shaking her head.

The truth was that she didn't really know how she did it...During the drive, all she could think about was how hot was Rachel...Or how she would love to kiss every part of skin she was able to see...Or she would simply fantasize about the diva's legs.

"Oh come on Q!I know you're gay for Berry! Don't lie to me! You know I can detect gays from miles away!" Santana said proudly.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Quinn said casually.

"Right! We'll talk about this when you're drunk!" Santana snorted.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after many drinks...(Not really, just two or three...) Quinn was sitting next to Brittany and Santana, they were watching Rachel dancing with Kurt and Blaine. Quinn sighed.<p>

"Okay Santana, maybe you're right..." She barely whispered.

"About what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me wanting to nail Rachel...I mean, come on, just look at her! At those legs..." Quinn said dreamily.

"Wow! Calm down Q, you're practically drooling on me!" the latina joked.

"I'm not kidding Santana! I think...I think I like her..." She whispered.

"Well, that's news!" She said ironically.

"San, stop making fun of Quinn! You know how hard it is to admit feelings!" Brittany said, nudging Santana.

"you're right, sorry Q..." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"What do I do now?" Quinn asked desperately.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other before smiling widely.

"Well, right now you're gonna be dancing!" Santana said before pushing Quinn toward Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

Before Quinn had even the time to react, Rachel grabbed her by the waist and began to dance with her.

"Hey Q! Been a while since I saw you!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Rach, are you drunk?" Quinn asked.

The blonde was trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach caused by Rachel's closeness. The diva was completely pressed against her own body, her head on her shoulder and she could feel Rachel's breath on her neck.

"Finn told me once that I'm a needy drunk..." Rachel smiled.

"Right..." Quinn chuckled. "I guess this means that you are."

"No I'm not, I'm just enjoying the party, dancing with my friends; having a good time!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn had to take a deep breath when Rachel began to swing her hips to the beat of the music. Each swing brought Rachel closer to her and the diva didn't seem to notice that her hands were no longer on her waist but more on her lower back. When Rachel giggled in her neck, shivers ran down her body, she was about to step away from the brunette when Rachel looked at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" She said with a wide smile.

The blonde watched her go and sighed heavily.

"What are you still doing here? Go after her!" Santana said, pushing her toward the stairs.

"Why should I follow her?" Quinn asked her.

"Because! She's dying to kiss you! She was all over you while you were dancing! Go upstairs! Now!" Santana ordered.

"But-" Quinn began.

"Now!" The latina repeated.

Quinn shook her head and went upstairs. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rach? Are you in there? Is everything okay?" She asked through the door.

She waited for few seconds before the door opens and a hand grabs her and drags her inside the bathroom.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, hugging the blonde. "I'm just hot, I need something to cool me down!"

The brunette didn't let Quinn say anything, she turned to the sink. She turned on the water and splashed some water on her face. Quinn bit her lips, how come she was seeing that scene on slow-motion? What was doing her brain? She mentally slapped herself.

Rachel finally straightened up, walked to Quinn and watched her.

"Quinn, are you okay?" She asked with concern, placing a lock of hair behind Quinn's ear.

Quinn leaned in on the contact of Rachel's hand and closed her eyes.

"You need to stop doing that..." She barely whispered.

"Why?" The brunette asked, watching her intensely.

"Because..." Quinn answered with her eyes closed.

Quinn opened her eyes and faced big brown chocolate eyes. Her feelings was beginning to be too strong to fight them, not in those circumstances, not with this intensity between them, not with that damn costume. Without thinking, she grabbed Rachel by the waist and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

Finally feeling the diva's lips on hers was like an explosion of happiness for Quinn...She could feel a warm sensation between her thighs. Those lips tasted so good, she never wanted to let this feeling go. She thought she could not be happier but she was proven wrong when she felt Rachel's tongue against hers. Quinn moaned into the kiss before pinning Rachel to the wall. She couldn't think of anything except her lust...Lust for Rachel...Her hands slowly found their way under Rachel's loose shirt. She felt the brunette shivered under her touch and she became more and more aroused. Her breathing stopped when her hand reached the diva's bra.

"Oh god...Please Quinn...Touch me..." She whispered.

Quinn thought she might die...Her head was spinning...She slowly went under Rachel's bra while putting her thigh between the brunette's legs. They both moaned at the contact, Quinn could feel Rachel's wetness, it drove her crazy...She was about to kiss her again when they heard noises near the bathroom. They quickly stepped away from each other, both panted. Quinn was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry Rachel...I shouldn't..." She began.

"Don't apologize Quinn, I'm not sorry about this...On the contrary actually..." She admitted with a small smile.

"But-t...What about Finn?" Quinn asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't care about Finn...All I want is you..." The brunette answered honestly.

Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard, she looked at Rachel with expectant eyes and smiled at her.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked her with teary eyes.

"Yes..." Rachel answered before kissing her and pushing her against the wall.


End file.
